Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to for example, a medical X-ray diagnosis device to take X-ray radiography of the subject laid on the table, and further specifically relates to a technology to easily load the subject on the table and easily unload the subject from the table.
Description of the Related Art
Referring now to FIGS. 10A and 10B, a schematic view of the basic composition of the fluoroscopic table side of the conventional X-ray fluoroscopic system. As illustrated in FIG. 10A, the conventional fluoroscopic system comprises; the table 51 that can change the position and the posture thereof, when the subject (patient) M is loaded, the X-ray tube 53 and the X-ray detector 54 are facing each other, wherein the table 51 is in-between, and the X-ray radiographic mechanism 52 that moves the X-ray tube 53 and the X-ray detector 54 in the fluoroscopic table side, while keep facing each other in the longitudinal direction of the table 51. Then, referring to FIG. 10B, the X-ray fluoroscopic system lets the table 51 up and down by changing the position-and-posture of the table 51, and while the transmitted X-ray image of the subject M due to the X-ray irradiated to the subject M from the X-ray tube 53 is detected by the X-ray detector 54 and output to the latter step as the X-ray detection data, the X-ray fluoroscopic image is generated and displayed based on the X-ray detection data output from the X-ray detector 54.
One of such X-ray fluoroscopic systems is further constituted to control the table driving means and the X-ray radiographic system move means to coincide the suitable state storage module to store the position of the table 51 and the X-ray radiographic mechanism 52, which is suitable to ease loading and unloading the subject M, and the position-and-posture state of the table 51 and the position of the X-ray radiographic mechanism 52 with the suitable state for loading and unloading stored in the suitable stage storage means for loading and unloading (e.g., referring to Patent Document 1). It is deemed preferable that the suitable state for loading and unloading is the state in which the table 51 is horizontal and in the low position, and the X-ray radiographic mechanism 52 positions at either end position of the table.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Published 2002-209885, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.